Other Worldly Lives
by Oni Tsubasa
Summary: Naruto's soul is switched with a playboy in another dimension after a jutsu goes wrong. They must then live forever in these new bodies. NarutoOC & OCHarem
1. Chapter 1

Other Worldly Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the OCs though.

There is some swearing in this fic.

* * *

David fell asleep just after work. He had a hard day of work, plus university, and all he wanted to do, and all he did do, was sleep.

In another place, Naruto also fell asleep. He had a hard day of training with Jiraiya, or to him, ero-sennin, and he was beat.

Inside Naruto however, a presence was plotting. "**I can finally get out of this boy!**" The presence laughed. "**I do pity the one to take my place though.**" With that, the presence made some movements in the darkness, and yelled out, "**Other-World-No-Jutsu!**"

* * *

David groaned as he woke up. He felt really beaten up and sore. 'Why do I feel sore?' He asked in his head. He looked around and saw himself not to be in his dorm room. 'Where the hell am I?' He got up and stretched, groaning as the pain came back. 'Christs, what the hell is up with my body right now?'

"Naruto!" A voice from outside the door called. "Wake up, you lazy brat!"

David stayed silent for he didn't know no Naruto. He did look around a bit to see if there was anyone else in the room. He had lived with some pretty strange people in his life so being in a room that was not his did not surprise him much.

"Fine! I'm coming in, you brat!"

David watched as the door opened and an old man came in. He had long white hair tied back with a fore head protector. At the moment he had a large wool coat and black pants. "Naruto! You lazy brat! Get up! It's time for training!"

David sighed. "Look old man, I don't see a Naruto in here, as I'm the only one in here, and I sure as hell don't know you."

The old man cuffed him over the head. "Why you brat! Stop trying to be funny!"

David glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, OLD MAN? I TOLD YOU! THERE IS NO NARUTO HERE!"

"YOU'RE NARUTO, YOU DUMBASS!"

"MY NAME IS DAVID YAIBA! NOT NARUTO!" He moved away from the old man and huffed. "Where the hell am I anyway? I need to be back at school in..." He looked at the clock beside a mirror. His face paled. "What... WHAT THE HELL!" He ran up to the mirror and began rubbing his face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He grabbed his hair and pulled it down. "BLONDE!"

He rushed over to the old man. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? THIS ISN'T MY BODY! I DON'T HAVE BLONDE HAIR, OR WHISKERS!"

The old man just looked at him funny. "Uh... Are you okay, Naruto?"

"I TOLD YOU, MY NAME, IS NOT, NARUTO! GAH!" David began pacing. "Okay, David, think. I went to bed, and I was twenty-one. I had brown hair, and now I have blonde. I look like I'm like fourteen or fifteen, too. Think, think, think, think..."

The old man continued looking at him funny. "Are you really, not Naruto?"

"Yes! I am not this Naruto! My name is Daivd! I'm a twenty-one year-old university student who works at a kendo dojo. Last night, I went to sleep at around eleven o-clock, and now I'm like this!"

"Well, I have no idea what might have happened." David glared at him.

"You're not a lot of help, you know that right?"

"**I know what happened.**" A deep voice called.

"YOW! What the... WHO THE HELL IS THAT!"

The voice chuckled. "**Let's meet face to face.**"

David felt like he was falling. He was standing one moment, then he felt like he was falling into a pit, a deep, dark pit.

* * *

Naruto groaned in his sleep as an alarm went off. He hit the snooze button on pure luck and was contempt to find it began beeping in another five minutes. He opened his eyes and smacked the alarm several times to shut it the hell up.

He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. He looked around the room, noticing it was different than the one he had gone to sleep in. He shrugged as it had happened before when the ero-sennin had done something wrong and had grabbed Naruto and run for it in the night.

He found the bathroom quickly and took off clothes that were not his. 'Strange...' He looked in the mirror and paled as he looked at a brown-haired, green-eyed, twenty-one year-old. "WAAAHHH!"

He fell onto his behind and began wheezing. 'What the hell! Kyuubi! Kyuubi?' Usually he could alk to Kyuubi but at the moment found himself unable to. He looked down to his stomach and summoned a small bit of chakra. There was no seal. Whenever he summoned his chakra, the seal appeared.

"David?" A voice called from outside the room. "You in there?"

'David? Oh! Maybe... This body is David.'

He got up and opened the door, revealing a red-haired woman in a tank top and short shorts. "You're awake, good!"

"Uh... Hi..."

"Hello to you too."

"Um... Miss? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure... But what's this about?"

"Do you believe that a person can go to sleep in one body, then wake up in another?"

Her eyes glittered as a devious smile came onto her face. "Why yes, yes I do. I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS MAGIC IN THIS WORLD THAT CAN DO MANY THINGS!" She began laughing maniacally and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uh, well, I'm not David, my name is Naruto, and this isn't my body."

Naruto swore he could hear the sound barrier being broken. "Really?WOW!That'samazing!Howdidyoucomehere?CanIgotowhereyoucamefrom?Whereareyoufrom?Whatareyoulike?Tellmetellmetellmetellme!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh... Miss... I can't understand a word you're saying..."

She slowed down her talking and breathed heavily. "How did you come here?"

"No idea."

"Where are you from?"

"A village called Konoha."

"Is there anything cool there?"

"It's a ninja village.."

"Neat!"

She asked him many more questions before he put his hand up and dropped onto the bed he woke up in. "Alright, I have no idea why I'm here, or how to get back. I do know that this person has a life, and you must know him, so I need you to help me out with living his life. You can also help me try to find a way back, because it looks like you would probably do that anyway. Okay?"

"Okay. Now, here's the life of David Yaiba. For now, that's you." He nodded. "He was born here, in good old Japan to an American father and a Japanese mother. His father, Greg, died when he was six and his mother raised him ever since. He's twenty-one years old, and he goes to Tokyo University, a very prestigious school, and works part-time at a kendo dojo to pay the bills. He wants to go into business so he can support his mother, but he also wants to open a dojo in his spare time."

"Okay... And who are you to him?"

"Well, my name is Mitari Niki, and I've known David since we were eight."

"And you don't... Like him?"

"Of course I like him! He's my best friend!" She yelled indignantly.

"I meant.. Like him, like him."

She reddened slightly. "No.. No I don't. And besides, he's too much of a playboy for me."

"I think you do like him, but how he acts makes you reject your feelings for him." Naruto replied, intelligently.(!)

"No, I don't. Well, I did, but that was when we were younger..." Her look became wistful then turned cheerful. "But enough about me! What about you!"

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I was fifteen in my world, and was training to be Hokage of Konoha, the best ninja in the village, so everyone would respect me as a person and not hate me for what I was."

"What were you?"

Naruto sighed. "The day I was born, a demon called the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked. It destroyed a lot of homes, and killed a lot of people. It was sealed inside me as a baby by the fourth Hokage, a person rumored to be the greatest ninja of all time. Because of that, he died and I grew up with looks of hatred because the people of the village knew what was sealed inside me."

She got up and hugged him. "Well, you have a chance to start over here, no? A lot of people actually like David, and I'm sure they'll like you." He smiled in thanks. She realized something and giggled.

"What is it?"

"If you're in David's body, then he's in yours! A fifteen year old's! Oh he's going to be pissed." Naruto laughed with her at his body's new owner's misfortune.

* * *

David opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. He looked around, confused, and noticed a tunnel. He walked down the tunnel and came face-to-face with a huge gate with a small piece of paper with the word **seal** on it.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

A growling came from behind the bars and to David's view came a huge fox, nine tails billowing behind it. It roared loudly.

David wiped the spittle off his face and waved his hand in front of his face. "Get some mouth wash, fox."

"**WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF THE ME, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!**" The fox roared again.

"Because, I'm not afraid of foxes. Now if you were a huge demon elephant, then I might be a little more afraid. And besides, I'm never afraid of a lady." He smiled toothily, causing Kyuubi to chuckle.

David watched in amazement as the huge fox turned into a woman about his height, with long red hair, red eyes, nine tails, and.. SHE WAS NAKED! He whistled appreciatively. "Damn, you're good looking babe."

She smiled toothily. "You're not bad yourself." She looked down and smiled appreciatively.

He looked down and for the first time, noticed he was naked. If Kyuubi was expecting a reaction, it wasn't the one she got. "I'm in my real body!" He smiled at her. "So..."

She chuckled again. "Don't even say it. I don't even have a real body."

"Hmm? You look real fine... I mean real to me."

"Well... This is more an illusion. The only way to give me a real body would to rip off that seal on the cage, or at least a part of it."

"Sure." He walked up to the cage and peeled off a corner of the seal. She watched in amazement as he did. After he ripped the corner off, she could feel her illusionary body gain substance and become solid. She grinned.

"And since you did that, how do you know I'm not going to kill you?"

He almost appeared in the cage with her. He grinned at her. "Because, I'm that good." Before she could say anything, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

Kyuubi groaned as she woke up. She was still sore but she felt amazing. She looked over to her right to see a smirking David. "So babe, how was it?" He asked, cockily.

"I'll admit it, you are that good."

He kissed her again, making her moan. "I know." She relaxed onto his body and he kissed her hair.

"Why do you treat me like this? I'm a demon."

"Because you are also a beautiful woman."

"Just because I'm a woman?"

"Also because I like you. You are one damn amazing demon. And besides.." He smirked at her. "David Yaiba always delivers, and he nevers lets a woman he can tell is lonely, be lonely anymore. And my mom always told me to respect a woman, and always make them happy, and I always listen to my mother for she is one of the smartest people I know."

"You are sure high of yourself."

"And for good reason." They just stayed like that for a little while, holding each other. Kyuubi found herself not even disgusted for her behaviour. She may be a demon, but she was entitled to a little happiness and love every now and then, right? "So what did you call me down here for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well... I want to tell you why you're here. You see, I did an old technique that should have let me switch bodies with another woman from your world, but something went wrong and you instead switched with Naruto, the person who's body you're now in. I was sealed inside him when he was a baby, fifteen years ago, and I wanted out."

"So.. How do I go back."

She giggled nervously. "You don't." He stared at her with half-closed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't go back to your body. The technique randomly chooses a new body each time. So in other words if I were try to do it for you, then you could end up in any one of the many men you have on your world."

"...FUCK!" She held her hands over her poor ears. "YOU MEAN I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"Y...Yes... I'm sorry..."

His anger died down completely once he saw her look sad. He hugged her to him. "So there is no way back to my body?"

"Not likely, you have about three billion males on your world, right?" He nodded. "Well, then you have a one-in-three-billion chance of getting back into your body."

David was silent for a little bit. "There is only one upside I can see to this." He whispered. He smiled charmingly at her. "At least there's you, babe."

She blushed, blushed! No one had ever made her feel like this, and he was a human! A good-looking human true, but a human still.

"So... Kyuubi, right?" She nodded. "So Kyuubi-chan, how was your first time?"

She sputtered. "F.. First time!"

"Please, I could tell you've never had sex before. You didn't know how to move, or how to really do anything except receive, and besides, I could feel your hymen breaking. A sure sign of your virginity."

She blushed in embarassment. "Y.. Yes it was my first time... And it was very nice..."

He smirked. "Like I said, David Yaiba always delivers."

They stayed hugging for a little longer until David pulled back. "Ready again?" She nodded and moaned as he kissed her passionately once again.

* * *

Hehehe... A NarutoOC, KyuubiOC, KurenaiOC, AnkoOC, TsunadeOC, ShizuneOC, TemariOC, and several other characters and an OC. Kudos to all who can figure out who the OC for all the girls are. (Not that hard.)

This is my first Naruto fic, and it begins near the end of Naruto's training trip. There's about two months before Naruto would return to Konoha.

Please R&R, thanks.

Oni Tsubasa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I do not own Naruto. I do however own David and the other OCs.

* * *

"Yaiba-san, please show young Hirashi here what to do." A kind old man told Naruto who was currently in another person's body.

"Hai, Senodo-san." Naruto was so glad that he had learned kenjutsu from Jiraiya or he would have had no idea what he was doing. He was also glad for Niki, for without her he would have been completely lost with what to do in 'David's' life.

He had been in this new body for two weeks already and had quickly adapted to being in the body and doing what David had done. Although he was having some trouble in school, he thanked the gods for Niki who had been in every single one of David's classes and was able to help him easily. He was also glad that all the people who knew David didn't even realize he **was** David.

After the dojo closed, Niki was waiting for him outside the gates to the building. "You ready?" She asked and he nodded.

They went to a fast-food restaurant where Naruto had to force himself not to order a lot of Ramen for his companion did not have a lot of money to spend on food, what with living expenses and school expenses.

They ate at a slow pace and once they were finished, they left for Naruto's (once David's) apartment.

Once they were inside, Niki flopped herself onto the bed and Naruto sat down on a comfortable chair. "So, Naruto. Are you ready to meet David's mom?"

He sighed. "No. I've never met the woman, and what if she figures out I'm not David?"

"Well, we'll explain the situation and hope she accepts it. That's all we can do at the moment."

He nodded. "Well, I have to get some things, I trust you'll be fine on your own?"

He growled at her. "I'm not six you know."

"No, but you are a fifteen year old ninja in and twenty-one-year-old's body, and who knows what you might do." He growled again and she laughed, walking off.

'Infuriating woman.' He thought.

* * *

"DAMN IT OLD MAN! STOP JUMPING AROUND LIKE A DAMN RABBIT!" David yelled as his, well, girlfriend, Kyuubi looked on in amusement as David ran around the clearing of the forest they were in, trying to hit the pervert sannin.

"You'll have to do better than that to hit me, boy." Jiraiya teased. He liked this boy almost as much as Naruto. He was extremely fun to get angry and he wasn't a half-bad fighter.

"That's it!" Daivd stopped moving and closed his eyes. Jiraiya looked on in confusion.

The thing was, David had been being trained by Kyuubi so he would know all of Naruto's old moves and how the kid acted. After all, who better to tell a person about someone, other than a person who had been with that person their whole life?

David's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the katana strapped to his thigh and pulled it out. He quicker than the eye could see, did several hand seals and yelled out, "**Yaiba Ho!**" (Flame Blade).

The old pervert gasped as a wave of fire shot at him. He tried jumping out of the way but was shocked to find four clones of David holding him from moving. 'When did he create those!'

He closed his eyes in preparation of pain but was surprised when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to find David with his katana, an inch from his throat.

The pervert was dropped to the ground and he quickly scrambled up to his feet. He looked to his opponent's smirking face and sighed. "You win."

David whooped loudly. "I AM THE MAN!" He turned to Kyuubi who was out of the seal but only had about two tails worth of her full strength. Jiraiya thought she was just a girl David had picked up in the town he had woken up in, not knowing it was in fact the dreaded Kyuubi No Kitsune. "Come on Kiyuki, lets get something to eat!" She nodded, smiling and walked over to beside him and followed after him as he started walking to the nearby town.

Jiraiya sighed once David was out of sight. He had to admit, the boy was good. "You beat me this time, but it'll be harder next time, kid."

In town, David and Kyuubi walked side-by-side to a Ramen shop. They ordered some noodles and ate silently. "Kyuubi-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go out for a nice dinner, I'll pay. Then we can go back to the hotel and..." He smirked.

She smiled too. "Sounds nice." She moved closer to him in the booth and laid her head on his shoulder. "David?"

"Ya?"

"You don't just like me because I'm pretty, right?" What was happening to Kyuubi had never happened to her before, after all, she was a relatively young kitsune.

"Of course not! You're special. Do you know why **you** should know that?" She shook her head. "Because you're still around."

"Huh?"

"You see, I had this horrible habit of sleeping with a woman, then basically never talking to her again. I would just shove her off after one or two nights. But you, you're still here after two _weeks_, and that's never happened before. I really like you, Kyuubi-chan."

She would have squealed happily, but demons don't squeal. So she instead kissed him passionately on the lips and whispered in his ear. "Let's forget dinner."

She gasped when she was taken into his arms bridal style. "I like your thinking, babe."

* * *

David looked on Konoha and whistled. "Damn, nice place." Kyuubi beside him nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya had left slightly before they had gotten to Konoha, as he didn't want to see what Tsunade would do once she found out the boy she acknowledged as a brother was gone into a different world. He prayed for his new student's and his girlfriend's safety though.

Kyuubi looked at David happily. He had given her an emotion she had only felt with her family before they died, happiness. But she knew if they were together, it would lead to bad things for she was a demon and he was a human, something that would be reacted to with hostility from both their peoples. She also knew that he did like her a lot but he had been a play boy and that was something hard to just get rid of, but she was patient. And besides, she might like him having a harem.

David walked through the streets slowly, taking in his surroundings as the old pervert had taught him, one of the many lessons he had soaked up like a sponge. Everything the man taught him, he learned very quickly. Not as quickly as the real Naruto had, but still damn close.

"Na... Naruto! Is that you!" A voice from behind him called. He had to will himself to turn as he remembered he was Naruto now, now and forever. "Ya?"

Behind him was a girl with pink hair, wearing a short skirt and a strangely tight black shirt. "Naruto, it is you!"

"Hi..."

"You don't recognize me?" The smile on her face dropped slightly. "It's me, Sakura!"

'Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA! The girl Naruto liked!' "Sakura! Wow! You look, great!" He lied through his teeth. Ah the joys of being an accomplished bullshitter. Now it wasn't she looked bad to David, it was just that in his head he was twenty-one, and he was no pedophile.

"Thanks, Naruto! You don't look bad yourself. Glad to see you finally got rid of all the orange."

"Me too." David was rather happy with his new wardrobe, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of black pants that hung loosely on him. He also had a short chain around his wrist and a chain necklace with a fox at the end, courtesy of Kyuubi of course. His Konoha head protector rested sat upon his forehead as Naruto always had it.

"Well... See ya.. I'm going to see the old woman..." David said, trying to act like Naruto.

"Okay, see you later." She waved as he walked off.

"You know she didn't even notice me?" Kyuubi said, from right beside him.

"And you were standing there the whole time, too. Not a perceptive girl, is she?"

"I'd say no. And I'm actually kinda surprised you didn't try to hit on her."

"I'm no pedophile."

"She's older than Naruto."

"So am I, now come on, I want to meet this 'Tsunade'."

'I wonder if he'll hit on her. After all, she does look pretty young.' Kyuubi shrugged and followed after him.

In the Hokage building, David and Kyuubi just waved at the ANBU as they passed them and walked into Tsunade's office. "Hey! You can't go in there!"

"Says you, pal!" David yelled back.

Tsunade woke from her nap and was surprised to see a young boy that looked like Naruto and a young girl (Kyuubi looks about sixteen) walk into her office. "What are you doing in here?" She screamed.

"Wow... THIS is Tsunade! She's a babe!" Kyuubi just smacked herself on the forehead. David walked up to Tsunade and sat on her desk. "Well hello there, what's your name beautiful?"

"Tsunade, now who are you and why are you in my office?"

"The names David, David Yaiba, and I'm here because you're supposedly one of the kid's 'precious persons'."

Kyuubi walked over and smacked him on the head. "Stop flirting, and you just ruined your cover."

"Cover! Are you two spies or something?" Tsunade said, steel in her voice.

"No, no no! I'm actually stuck in this Naruto guy's body for the rest of my life because the beautiful and lusty Kyuubi No Kitsune blotched a spell."

"I thank you for the compliment of beautiful, but I did not 'blotch the spell'."

"Oh really? Then why am I this body and you're still in this world?"

Kyuubi had nothing to say to that but Tsunade did. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Both turned to the fuming blonde. "Well, babe, this lass here is in fact the Kyuubi No Kitsune."

"The.. THE KYU..." David shut her up by placing a kiss on her mouth. That quieted her down instantly and when he pulled away she almost groaned from the loss of his lips but held herself in check.

"You do know she's over fifty, right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Fifty! Well.. Can you like... De-age her?"

"And why would I want to do that?" The kitsune asked with slanted eyes.

He walked up to her and kissed her as well, making her moan. "Well because then I can have the harem you want me to have."

She reddened. "H... HAREM!"

"You talk loudly in your sleep, love." He whispered in her ear. "Of course I'll let you have a harem, David-kun.. But remember.. I'm going to be your wife and you're mine, first and foremost..." He said in a girlish and sleepy tone. She reddened further and began stuttering out denials.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tsunade yelled, getting out of the shock of the first kiss she had had in a while. "HAREM? THERE IS GOING TO BE NO HAREM WITH ME IN IT! I SHOULD..." She was cut off again by another kiss, this one even more passionate that did make her moan and whimper when he pulled away.

"Shh, Tsunade-chan... Let me make you feel good..." He pushed his lips to hers again...

It was a good thing that Kyuubi had used a jutsu that didn't allow any person in the room and that all sounds were completely muffled or some people might have been slightly scared by the loud screams that came from within...

* * *

Naruto turned to Niki and gulped as he turned back to the apartment door. "You ready?" Niki asked.

"No... But I have to do it sometime, and no time like the present, right?"

"Ya.. So knock already!" They had been standing out there for five minutes already and Naruto hadn't knocked yet. He gulped, nodded, then proceeded to knock hesitantly on the door.

"Who is it?" A not too old voice called from inside.

"David." Naruto replied.

"David! Come in, dear!" She said as she opened the door. Naruto looked at the woman who was the mother of the man's body he was in.

"Hey." He said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

He walked in the house and sat down. She followed him and Niki came after, closing the door behind her.

David's mother looked at Naruto, then Niki. Her face lit up. "You've asked Niki-chan to marry you!" She squealed happily. Both of them sputtered, "WHAT!" "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Uh.. No.. And we're not engaged..."

"Well hurry up! You two've been friends since you were kids! I want some grand children, you know?"

"Uh... Mom..."

Her face darkened. "Who are you?"

"W... What?"

"David never called me mom. Who are you?"

"Uh..."

She walked over to him. "The Yondaime? No, he's dead.."

"The Yondaime! You knew the Yondaime!"

"Ya, Arashi Kazama, you feel like him."

"I looked like him." Naruto mumbled.

She smiled. "I get it! You've been switched with David!"

"Huh?" She was good.

"You and David have had your souls switched. But since chakra is spiritual energy mostly, you still have the same chakra, and yours feels like the Yondaime's."

"How.. How did you know we were switched?"

"Ya Yaiba-san, how did you know that?" Niki asked.

"I wasn't born in this body."

"HUH!" The other two people in the room screamed out.

"I was born, Uchicha Mikoto."

"The... THE MOTHER OF SASUKE!"

"Sasuke? No.. I didn't have any kids. I was brought here shortly before I was to be married with Uchicha Fugaku."

"So... The woman that got your body was the mother of Sasuke..."

"I guess. When I came here, I changed the name of this body and became Dezairi Mikoto. And when I married David's father I became Yaiba Mikoto."

"I am actually kind of glad you went through the same thing I did. I was very worried about how you might react..."

"Well I do have to say, I'm sad I'll never see my son again, but I do know what you're going through. Now what's your name, dear?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. And what did you mean 'never see your son again'?"

"Uzumaki... Well that explains why you feel like the Yondaime, after all, chakra signatures have pieces from their parents."

"Parents! You mean..."

"My guess is Arashi is your father."

"My... Father..."

"And you can never go back because the jutsu used to switch you picks the new body randomly. Meaning you could end up in any male body in your old world. And I don't remember how the jutsu went, I've been a regular person for a very long time."

Naruto slumped into the chair more. "You mean.. I'm basically stuck in this body... Forever?" Naruto willed himself not to cry but he could feel several tears fall down his face. He wiped them away and stood up.

"Don't go, please. I wish to know what's happened in my absence." Mikoto looked around the room. "And it gets rather lonely without anyone here."

Naruto nodded, smiling, and sat down. "Well, first of all when I was born..."

* * *

Tsunade moaned as she could still feel the pleasure she felt over an hour before. After she had been spent, instead of being finished himself, David had gone over to Kyuubi and kissed her passionately, and started making her feel good too.

David and a sleeping Kyuubi finally fell beside Tsunade on the couch she was lying on, exhausted as well. David turned and kissed Tsunade, a sweet after-sex kiss. "That was amazing.. Yaiba-san..."

He grinned. "David Yaiba always delivers. And just call me David, Tsunade-chan."

She nodded. "I think if you can go like that then I might agree to a harem."

"I knew you would. After all, who could ever reject me? Well there was that lesbian one time, but still..."

"Cocky brat."

"I'm not really a brat anymore, after all, I made Kyuubi make you twenty again."

"What? When!"

"Once you were finished."

"Twenty... Alright, David-kun, I agree."

He smirked. "I knew you would." He got up. "I'll be back later." He stretched a little then put his clothes back on. "I love this body's stamina. A lot better than mine. Four hours, amazing."

Tsunade watched his body. It made her feel nice and hot, but she was spent so she soon found herself falling into slumber.

David looked back at his slumbering lovers and grinned cockily. "I am good."

Outside, he passed the ANBU who had been getting very worried. He waved to them as he walked by and knocked them out when they tried to attack him.

He walked down the streets and was surprised to hear a loud, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"

He followed the echo and found a hot woman glaring at a guy who was smoking. The woman had black hair, stunning red eyes, and a very angry scowl on her face. "What's going on, babe?"

She turned to the man in a boy's body and glared. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

He walked up to her, holding his hands in a placating gesture. "Chill, babe, chill."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL AND DON'T CALL ME BABE!"

"Well give me your name and I'll call you that instead."

The smoking man at the side spoke up. "Now, Kurenai-san..."

"So your name is Kurenai. What a lovely name for such a lovely woman." He turned to the smoker. "She shoot you down?" He nodded. "Let me guess, you're friends, but you want more but she doesn't, and you asked her out, and she said no, and then you tried something, probably kissing, and she went berserk. Am I right?" The man nodded. "Watch and learn."

David walked up to Kurenai and put a hand on her shoulder, she swung around to hit him but he grabbed her hand and brought it to her side, then moved closer. He kissed her gently but passionately and the smoking man, Asuma, could see her body tighten then suddenly relax. David pulled back and she leaned in closer for more but he stopped her with a finger on the lips. He gently traced a hand down her body and rested on her rear which he rubbed gently. She made to move but he kissed her again and she relaxed again. He pulled back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and she murmured her agreement to something. She put something in his pocket, and with a smile, walked away from the store.

Asuma looked on in amazement. "Wow... Just.. Wow... That was.. Amazing... How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"What's your name, oh great one?"

"Not mad I just took your girl?"

"Not really, I like her, but I don't like her that much. It was more to show I could."

David glared slightly. "That's cold." He started walking off. "If you find someone you honestly like, then you should cherish that, and try your hardest to keep that person around. And my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Goodbye."

Asuma looked at the retreating figure of the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. 'What a kid.'

* * *

"And then I drew on all the faces of the Hokages with paint!" Mikoto laughed even harder, tears coming to her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you might have had a bad childhood, but still, some of the pranks you've pulled..."

Niki was in a giggling fit. "Some of them could be in the Guiness Book of World Records!"

Naruto smiled happily. These people had taken him in, no questions, and had treated him like family. "Mikoto-san, there's something I've been wondering."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"How did you get switched?"

Mikoto thought a bit, then broke out in giggles again. "You see, I was reading about some jutsus, any to get out of the marriage with Fugaku, and I found the one probably that was used on you completely by accident. I used it, then woke up in a younger body of this, then freaked out. I screamed so loud that the people living with the girl who used to have this body came up with the police behind them. I told them it was just a horrible dream and the police left mumbling about something or other and the other people in the building left mumbling about crazy kids."

"How old were you when you came here?"

"I was about nineteen. I would have married Fugaku in a few months and I was getting desperate. I met David's father about half a year after I came here and we fell in love. I had David some years later. I'm fourty-six now."

"You look good for fourty-six." And she wasn't bad. She had long black hair, and pale green eyes, and looked younger than she was.

"I only had one child. So how did you get switched, Naruto-kun?"

"I have no idea. I went to bed after training with Jiraiya-sensei, and woke up in this body."

"Jiraiya? As in the legendary sannin, Jiraiya?"

"Ya, he's teaching me."

"Wow.. That's amazing. He's one of the strongest ninjas out there."

"I know." Naruto smirked. "I learned a lot from him. But, I'll never be able to see him or baa-chan, or Iruka-sensei, or Sakura-chan, or even Sasuke again."

"I know it's hard, but you'll meet new people, and at least you have people who care for you, right?"

"I do now, Niki-chan, you, even Sonodo-san. I don't have to worry about any of the things I did before, I can just be... Normal. And for me, that's a scary concept."

"It'll all work out, I know it."

"Thanks, Mikoto-san."

"Call me... Mom."

He smiled. "Okay, mom..."

* * *

Chapter 2 done.

Go David, you're the man, go David.

Yes I know, I made David to be, well god's gift to women, and that is how he sees himself. And he is **that** good. His kisses work so well because he's that good of a kisser. I'm not good at explaining kisses though because I've never kissed someone in my immediate family before. sighs. Usually on the computer and stuff too much.

Well, hope you all liked the second chapter. Third will be coming... Whenever.

Please R&R, thanks:

Oni Tsubasa


End file.
